Por siempre mejores amigas
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: "Las dos se veían frente a frente, sus miradas retadoras no podían ser superadas por nada. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio hasta que la pelirrosa hablo.-No importa quien gane-inicio ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Nosotras siempre-continúo su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-Seremos las mejores amigas-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se daban un gran abrazo."


Al parecer el One-Shot pasado no les llamo la atención para que yo pueda comunicarles que estoy dispuesta a regalar mi cuenta, y si alguien se encuentra interesado me manda un mensaje a mi facebook para darla, como paso tanto tiempo y no aparecía nadie decidí escribir otra historia para ver si esta ves si les llama la atención.

Para mayor información al final del capitulo.

 **Por siempre mejores amigas.**

"Las dos se veían frente a frente, sus miradas retadoras no podían ser superadas por nada. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio hasta que la pelirrosa hablo.

\- No importa quien gane- inicio ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Nosotras siempre- continúo su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Seremos las mejores amigas- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se daban un gran abrazo."

 **Por siempre mejores amigas.**

Una linda pelirrosada de ojos verdes se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la universidad mientras su mirada seguía fija en su libro. Maldito parcial de biología, ¡la tenía con canas verdes!

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse seriamente de la carrera que se encontraba estudiando… Aunque maldecía más a su maestro, tonto señor que se dedicaba a dar 20 temas en menos de dos horas, ¡¿Eso es posible?! Maldito profesor y su ineficiente metodología.

Al momento de doblar en la esquina para voltear por otro pasillo, sintió como un cuerpo extraño chocaba con el suyo, que bueno que su trasero amortiguo su caída.

Al abrir sus ojos vio el libro en piso, al menos no se había dañado, suspiro de alivio, si algo le pasaba a ese libro más viejo que Matusalén en la biblioteca la mataban. Después giro su mirada al causante de eso.

Logro ver a un chico aproximadamente 3 años mayor sobándose su cabellera pelirroja, posiblemente por la impresión del accidente, tenía unos lindos ojos cafés. Su sorpresa fue cuando él la vio a los ojos y le alzó una ceja.

\- Perdón por hacerte caer- dijo el pelirrojo parándose y tomando su libro de programación.

\- No te preocupes, no pasó nada- Dijo la pelirrosada mientras recogía el libro.

\- Como sea, adiós- y el muchacho se perdió de la vista de la pelirrosada que se encontraba disimulando desinterés.

\- Wow- dijo ella mientras la baba empezaba a salirle de la boca, que hombre tan guapo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

¿Alguna vez han huido de un chico? Ustedes no se imaginan cuán difícil es esconderse de un chico que te busca por toda la universidad con un ramo flores y chocolates.

La hermosa rubia de ojos azules asomo su cabeza dejando ver que solo se veía uno de sus ojos por el gran mechón de cabello que le cubría el otro. Movió la cabeza a la derecha y a la izquierda para asegurarse de que su acosador ya no la seguía.

Suspiró y salió de su escondite con cara de tranquilidad infinita. Huir de ese loco todos los días era un trabajo difícil. A veces se arrepentía el haber escogido esa clase donde conoció ese loco; pero luego recordaba que él le ayudó a ganar esa materia y se le pasaba el arrepentimiento.

Su estómago hizo un gran ruido, tenía demasiada hambre. Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, tal vez podría ver a su mejor amiga en lo que tenía de tiempo libre, normalmente ella a esa hora se encontraba almorzando.

No iba a engañar a nadie, no iba a ver a su amiga, iba era para robarle el almuerzo que le cocinaba su madre. Esa señora tenía un talento sobre humano para hacer sushi. Su estómago tenía debilidad y esa debilidad la mandaba a robarle el almuerzo a su amiga.

Salió corriendo por los pasillos como loca directo a la cafetería mientras se aseguraba que su acosador personal no apareciera. Al llegar a ese hermoso lugar con olor a comida logró visualizar a su amiga medio embutida y con su bento a la mitad. Alabada sea su carrera.

\- Sakura querida amiga- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba frente una pelirrosa que tragaba su comida.

\- Saca tus palillos y solo coge el sushi Ino- dijo suspirando mientras terminaba de tomarse su botella de agua.

\- Que bien me conoces amiga- dijo mientras se atragantaba con el almuerzo de su amiga la cual sacaba una especie de cartera de su maletín- ¿te lavarás los dientes?

\- Si, ¿quieres que te espere?- pregunto la ojiverde mientras veía a su amiga comer como su fuera un animal.

\- Por favor- dijo metiendo más comida a su boca cuando vio a una cabellera rubia pasar al lado de la ventana de la cafetería- ¡rayos, escóndeme!- dijo colocando a su amiga frente a ella de manera algo cómica.

\- ¿Deidara todavía te está acosando?- dijo la pelirrosa viendo a su amigo de reojo quien asintió mientras suspiraba- porque no lo mandas a volar de una vez.

\- Me da lástima verlo así, aunque me daría más lastima verlo llorando por mi culpa- dijo terminando de comer- gracias por la comida.

\- No es nada, vamos a lavarnos los dientes- dijo parándose para ir al baño en compañía de su amiga- Sabes que en algún momento de la vida debes mandarlo a volar y darle a entender que no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

\- Espero esperar un poco más para ese momento- dijo mientras se empezaba a lavar los dientes.

Después de que las féminas se terminaran de lavar los dientes, peinarse, o hacer lo que tenían que hacer decidieron salir del baño mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, en este caso de que peinado le quedaría mejor a la otra.

Iban tan entretenidas que cuando en su campo visual divisaron a un guapo pelirrojo de ojos cafés viendo su celular con aburrimiento mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo por donde iban de una manera despreocupada.

Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar abrir la boca y voltear la cabeza como el exorcista mientras pasaban al lado de él que parecía no se había dado cuenta de nada. Cuando perdieron de vista al joven muchacho todas dos suspiraron como bobas y se voltearon a ver.

\- Viste ese hombre- dijo la rubia con cara de enamorada viendo a su amiga.

\- Es la segunda vez que lo veo hoy- dijo su amiga suspirando- cada vez se ve más atractivo.

\- ¿¡Ya lo habías visto y no me dijiste?!- le reclamo su amiga con cara de indignación- me siento traicionada.

\- Perdón pero no tuve tiempo de decirte- bajo la mirada con arrepentimiento.

\- Está bien, no veo problema- le sonrió a su amiga- Pero creo que me enamoré de él- sus ojos azules se volvieron corazones.

\- Yo también creo lo mismo- los ojos verdes de la joven tenían estrellitas- pero que haremos si nos gusta el mismo chico- miró a su amiga con miedo.

\- Yo digo que lo espiemos cada que podamos y lo hagamos juntas- le sonrió a su amiga.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Los meses iban pasando en la prestigiosa universidad Konoha, los profesores ayudaban a sus alumnos tontos, las chicas hablaban tonterías, los hombres de deportes, las parejas compartían saliva, Deidara seguía por toda la universidad a cierta rubia; la cual por alguna razón se había vuelto difícil de encontrar.

Y después se encontraba cierto pelirrojo que fingía demencia al percatarse que de nuevo eso dúo de locas volvían a estar cerca de donde estaba él, y lo veían con cara de tontas. Se sentía alagado al saber que ellas lo consideraban atractivo, pero podrían al menos disimular más. Se estaba volviendo incomodo encontrarlas por todos lados.

\- Por tu cara puedo ver que tus admiradoras están cerca- dijo un guapo peliblanco que lo veía con cierta lastima.

\- No me lo recuerdes Hidan- suspiro con frustración mientras volteaba la mirada en dirección a donde se encontraban sus acosadoras.

\- No sé por qué te quejas tanto, al menos mira que son atractivas- miraba la dirección por donde apuntaba la cabeza su amigo para ver a la linda pelirrosada y rubia- adoraría estar en tu lugar.

\- No negaré que son atractivas, pero desearía que al menos disimulen más- tiró su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería- siento que no tengo privacidad.

\- Tengo una idea amigo- llamo la atención del pelirrojo- ¿por qué no haces que compitan entre ellas?- miró la cara de confusión de su amigo- si ellas compiten entre sí, te darán espacio por un tiempo.

\- Hidan eres un puto genio- vio a su amigo con asombro mientras se paraba de la silla y se dirigía donde las dos féminas.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Las dos amigas suspiraban como tontas mientras veían a cierto pelirrojo de nombre Sasori que las tenían soñando despiertas. Se habían pasado todo esos meses acosando al pobre muchacho que no solo sabían el nombre, sino que habían descubierto la edad, que carrera estudiaba, sus horarios he incluso una vez lo vieron conduciendo una moto.

Simplemente ese muchacho sobrepasaba la perfección de cualquier hombre desde el punto de vista de ese dúo de chicas.

Cuando ellas vieron que el pelirrojo se había parado creyeron que era la señal de que él se iría por lo cual lo dejaron de ver, pero nunca se hubieran esperado que él se dirigía donde se encontraban ellas sentadas. No, definitivamente eso era un sueño; pero si era un sueño, era el mejor del mundo.

\- Hola hermosas damas- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a las chicas que se encontraban con cara de sorpresa.

\- Hola- dijo Sakura con dificultad mientras su amiga movía su mano de manera robótica.

\- He notado últimamente que me observan por lo que decidí venir a saludarlas- les sonrió con galanura- me llamo Sasori, ¿y ustedes?

\- Soy Sakura- dijo la pelirrosa avergonzada; no pensó jamás que él las había descubierto- encantada de conocerte.

\- Y yo soy Ino- dijo la rubia tratando de aguantar la baba que amenazaba con salir de su boca- es un placer.

\- Bueno chicas he pensado ofrecerles una cosa- las miro esperando alguna cosa, sonrió con soberbia- ¿les gustaría jugar un juego conmigo?

\- ¿Qué tipo de juego?- dijo la pelirrosa con desconfianza.

\- Sé que ustedes gustan de mi- vio como las dos chicas se sonrojaban- ¿qué pensarían de tener la posibilidad de que una de ustedes se quede conmigo siendo más que amigos?- preguntó y vio la cara de ellas.

\- Sería una oferta tentadora- dijo la rubia mientras veía al joven que veían discretamente el horizonte.

\- ¿Pero qué deberíamos hacer?- completó Sakura viendo el chico que volteo a verlas con una sonrisa burlona en su perfecto rostro.

\- Simplemente pido que compitan entre ustedes para ver quien me enamora primero, esa sería la ganadora- miró a las chicas que se veían mutuamente con desconcierto.

\- ¿Lo hacemos?- preguntó la rubia a su amiga que le sonrío con ternura, había entendido el mensaje-está bien.

\- Lo haremos Sasori – dijo Sakura mientras se paraba frente a él y le extendía la mano. El juego había empezado.

Sasori volvió con su amigo que le sonreía, sabía que las chicas nunca se negarían a su oferta, ese chico con cara de no romper un plato era malvado a más no poder, sería interesante ver como esas dos locas trataban de llamar la atención de su amigo. No solo él se divertiría, sino que muchas otras personas, entre esas Deidara, ese loco de la carrera de artes plásticas que moría por la rubia sexy. Tal vez su amigo no lo notó, pero él sí, ese rubio raro había escuchado la conversación escondido entre los arbustos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ahora entendía porque su amada Ino no lo alzaba a ver ni para darle la hora, ese estúpido cabeza de cerillo de ingeniería de sistemas se la intentaba bajar junto con su amiga pelirrosa.

No lo permitiría, no dejaría que ese tonto le quite la chica por la que se interesó después de tanto tiempo. Si Sasori había abierto el juego, él también iba a participar pero su objetivo sería distinto.

Se dirigió a su salón de clases donde vio a su mejor amigo Kisame que estaba babeando el pupitre, sin empezar la clase ya se había dormido. A veces le colocaba tan fácil el poder fastidiarlo.

Tiró su morral sobre el pupitre de su amigo quien se calló de la silla por el susto que le causo. Necesitaba ese momento cómico para despejar su mente. Se sentó en su lugar.

\- A veces pienso que haces esto porque me odias- dijo el muchacho de piel azul mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

\- Digamos que es un método que tengo para despejar la mente- sacó sus útiles que necesitaba para esa clase.

\- ¿No encontraste a Ino?- se burló su amigo pero al ver la cara de enojo del rubio cambio de pregunta- a ver que paso ahora.

\- Ella junto con su amiga gustan del raro ese de Sasori- suspiro el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza – ahora van a competir para ver quién se queda con él.

\- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer viejo?- dijo su amigo mientras se acomodaba en la silla para poder dormir, odiaba esa clase.

\- Voy a formar parte de ese juego- sonrió con sorna, y se ganó una mirada de espanto de su amigo.

\- ¿¡Vas a tratar de enamorar a un hombre?!- dijo su amigo asustado y apartándose del rubio.

\- Claro que no idiota- golpeo a su amigo en la cabeza- voy a entrar al juego pero nadie lo sabrá, yo iré a por Ino- sonrió y vio a su amigo que le dio una señal de aprobación- esa rubia es solo mía.

\- No cantes victoria todavía- dijo el peliazul- ella nunca te ha prestado atención- le recordó a su amigo.

\- Justo en el rechazo- bajó su cabeza mientras una nube negra le cubría la cabeza- pero no me rendiré, ella será solo mía.

\- Suerte amigo- le palpó la espalda a su amigo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Después de la propuesta de Sasori las dos chicas se sentían en el paraíso, una opción de que alguna de ellas se quedara con ese Adonis era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero había un problema.

Competir entre ellas era algo inimaginable, se conocían desde los once años y siempre estaban juntas, nunca habían discutido.

¿Qué podían hacer? Se sentían contra la espada y la pared, pero ya habían aceptado entrar al juego, no podían dar marcha atrás aún más sabiendo que el premio que conseguirían eran tan inigualable. Rayos, que hacer.

Sakura la miro a los ojos y sonrió, Ino le devolvió el gesto no importaba que pasara no habría nada que rompiera ese lazo que las unía a las dos, ellas eran las mejores amigas y nada en el mundo cambiaría lo contrario. Se colocaron de pie.

Las dos se veían frente a frente, sus miradas retadoras no podían ser superadas por nada. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio hasta que la pelirrosa hablo.

\- No importa quien gane- inicio ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Nosotras siempre- continúo su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Seremos las mejores amigas- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se daban un gran abrazo.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Muy bien. Ahora si voy a aclarar las cosas:

 **¿Por qué dejaré mi cuenta?**  
La voy a dejar dado que por falta de tiempo ya no vale la pena para mí escribir y también porque perdí el talento y pasión por esto. Para mi escribir se volvió aburrido y ya no es un hobby.

 **¿Qué va a pasar con ella?**  
Para toda las personas que estén interesadas en ella y del completo derecho de hacer lo que quieran con las historias que tiene y tubo antes -dado que borre unas que siempre dejé abandonadas- estoy dispuesta a regalar mi cuenta.

 **¿Cómo comunicarse conmigo?**  
Como dije anteriormente, se pueden comunicar conmigo por medio de mi Facebook ( _ **www. facebook daniela. hoyosrosero**_ ) -quiten los espacios-

 **¿Qué más vas a dejar?**  
También voy a dejar mi cuenta en fanfic. es ( _ **www. fanfic. es/ viewuser. php?uid=35874**_ ), por lo cual si también están interesadas en ella, también me dicen por mi Facebook para amablemente darla.

 **¿Quién se quedará con las cuentas?** **  
**La primer persona que me pida la cuenta, será el nuevo dueño de esta por lo cual después de eso yo con el respeto que se merecen todos comunicaré que ya no está disponible la cuenta.

Bueno eso es todo, esperaré pacientemente sus peticiones por la cuenta.


End file.
